


Ineffable Salvation

by Fallen_Ace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco Malfoy-centric, Gen, Smart Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ace/pseuds/Fallen_Ace
Summary: Born into a role destined for tragedy, he had no chance of escaping from it. The world was against him from the start. Everyone from the Light is saved, but who would be his salvation?
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Ineffable Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ethereal Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261850) by [Fallen_Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ace/pseuds/Fallen_Ace). 



> This was written for writing class, so I didn't include any names. The theme for it was deception, and I hope I covered that! Enjoy~

Born to a family with rich and powerful standing in the world, he was subjected to nothing but the best.

Pampered and spoiled, but also raised to be the perfect heir. His parents provided the perfect balance of strictness and leniency. Arrogance and narcissism are ingrained in his bones. His first name means “dragon” and last means “bad faith”.

The moment he was born, his fate was sealed. He was brought up to look down on others, other less fortunate than he— but can he truly be faulted?

The first impression that he makes is one of a spoiled brat— an uncalculated mishap, one which changes the course of his plans and is the first step to his family’s “ruin”. 

During school, he portrays an arrogant, prejudiced bully— one that he only drops in the presence of his friends. Always overshadowed by “the light side”, the Golden Boy, people’s opinions of him are full of prejudice. 

His name immediately makes him Dark— the world was against him from the start. He has no chance of winning.

Everyone talks about the “Golden Boy”, but what about him? Both did not have a chance to break out of the mold, both were pressured to walk their paths, however, only one was hailed as the Saviour. 

He was forced to face the duality of the world from a young age— it was a harsh but mandatory lesson. Only one side of the story was brought into light, but only that one was made into truth. 

Every story has a hero and a villain.  
**He plays his part perfectly, antagonising the Golden Boy at every twist and turn.**

He comes from a family who has power. Duality was a lesson that would influence all his decisions in both the past and the future. He figures out everything from the start— the role that he and his family has to play, while saying nothing, pretending that everything was not staged from the start. 

What the world forgot was his upbringing. He would never bow down to anyone, so he makes plans to survive. A little boy barely of teenage years makes decisions from the shadows, controlling everything from the sidelines. He will never be controlled, and if the story would spiral off into the abyss, then so be it. It would be playing into the world’s hands if he chose sides, so he chooses to remain neutral, all the while pretending to follow the role he was born to play.

He knows from the start that the side his family follows would tarnish their name. Therefore, he starts a deception that will be known throughout the ages. 

Instead of the “Golden Boy” extinguishing the foe, he will. He will snatch the glory right under the Saviour’s nose. However, the whole plan cannot be revealed to others— it is too important, he would have to complete it by himself. 

The pressure from deceiving “The Dark Lord”, his family, and everyone could prove to be too much for most people. Yet, he is not like most people. If it was anyone, it would be him. He sinks his claws into many influential people using an alias, Draven, a favour here, a favour there, he knows exactly how to get his way, playing the world like his very own piano. 

Everybody else are merely puppets for his goal. The return of the Dark Lord marks the end of many family lines, but he would do anything to save the ones dear to him, even if it means losing some of his humanity.

His mind is protected by soft cushions that hide an iron will. It is full of plans, decisions, deceptions— ones which rely solely on him. 

He will accept no help, the most important part is for him, and him alone to complete. His genius hides behind a perfectly crafted mask, one which would serve him well into the future. 

Seen as a perfect candidate for the Dark Lord’s recruitment, he is already labeled as a lost cause. The light has abandoned him so he would have had no choice but to turn to the dark, however, there is also another choice, the grey area, the Neutral. He is only loyal to his family, friends, and the neutral side.

Instead of how the story was supposed to go, an extra side in the war popped up, the Neutral. It is for the people who are abandoned by both the Light and the Dark. His friends and family were the first to join, then his housemates, then others that did not want to take sides.

The entrance to the Neutral is considered a myth, and no one knows how to get in. Rumors of the leader have sprung up, but all of them are false. After all, no one would suspect one of the most loyal candidates to the dark. 

He is playing both sides, creating the greatest deception of the ages. Both sides would serve him well, both are playing right into his hands, he does not even need to lift a finger. Such naivety can be used to his advantage. 

To defeat the Dark Lord, he would need power and control. Any imbalance would be detrimental to his plans and would erase all the work he has put in. He would have to accept his place as the Heir to complete everything. 

Designated with the role of the Puppet, in an alternative universe, he would not take the risk and his ending would be tragic. However, in this universe, he grasps the opportunity to change his part in his life. Strings are cut, and he gains control.

He has power. Power to change his fate, power to change the world, shape it into one most advantageous. He is behind the scenes of the war, waiting for the right time to strike. He is like a viper, quick and deadly, something to be feared. The last battle between the light and dark occurs and it is time for him to show his true face. The puppet master’s play would not transpire. Instead of the Golden Boy, it is he who saves the world.

_The ghosts from the past,_

_Where are they, if they're not here,_

_Haunting our future?_

**The Deception— one known throughout the ages.**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ethereal Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261850) by [Fallen_Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ace/pseuds/Fallen_Ace)




End file.
